chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Chesspieces
This is a list of the chessverse characters that act as pieces, divided in canon, deuterocanon, non-canon, and unsorted. For list of characters by species, please check here. (insert link later) Canon *Ace the Satyr (Wild Card) *Adam the Iron Golem (An Iron Pawn) *Aoi the Lunar Wolf (The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain) *Arrell the Windigo (To Err is Equine) *Celt the Bugbear (What was Lost) *Cole the Anung Un Rama (Fist full of Iron) *Daniel Fortesque the Stalfos (Dark Body, Light Soul (Or the Tale of the Stalfos) *Drake the Draconequus (From Order to Chaos) *Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Griffin the griffin, Falling Feathers) *Ivan the Zebra (A Broken Peace) *Jazz the Cat (Dreaming of Paws) *Knightmare the Changeling (Breeder) (From Nobody to Knightmare) *"Mango" Jack Khajit the Bast (Through Feline Eyes) *Marty Stu the Tirek Spawn (A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse (Chess Game of the Gods)) *Mimic the Changeling (The Spoken Word) *Omnius the Werehog (Omnius' Travels: Beast Within) *Twigleaf the Timberwolf (Broken Howls and Tattered Leaves) *Zeta the Cynogriffin (The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon) Deuterocanon *Bronze Brand the Minotaur (Of Brain and Bronze) *Cutler the Spriggan (When Nature Calls) *Cinder the Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil) *Damien the Devil Imp (Leather-Winged Oddity) *Disdain the Kirin (Forging a Knight) *Dream Tide the Nightmare (Darkside of the Moon) *DK the Gorilla (DK Has a Big Heart) *Echo the Diamond Dog (The ballad of Echo the diamond dog,the legend of Echo the diamond dog) *Notus the Familiar (The Heroes we Are) *Opal the Amphiptere (The Tale of the Opal Serpent) *Rook the Gargoyle (Rise of the Rook) *Carl the Creeper (Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters!) *Volo the Changeling (Running Desire) *Zeeslang the Sea Serpent (A Voice Like Water) *Rook the Gargoyle (Rise of the Rook) *Rorke the Anubite Skeleton (Skeletons of the Past) *Thud the Troll (In a Pinch) *Ember the Dragon (Dancing Flames, Cooling Ember) *Fudge the Minotaur (Fudge: A Minotaur's Lament) *Missy the Cow (Myou've Gotta be Kidding Me) Non-canon *Garmr the Callicantzaros (Callicantzaros) *Havoc the Draconequus Minor (Havoc) *Jace the Automaton (A Soul in Steel and Iron) *Sentinel the Changeling (Outcast of a Hivemind) *Truenis the Ventolian (Ancient Wings, New Soul) Unsorted *Anguis the Basilisk (Poison Fangs and Scaly Tails) *Alif the Sphinx (All Things in Moderation) *Aniseed Vortexmouth the Parasprite (For the Swarm) *Austin the Manticore (One hell of an adventure) *Blaze the Fire Elemental (The Flames of Oblivion) *Bronze Brand the Minotaur (Of Brain and Bronze) *Carbon Copy the ??? (Carbon Copy) *Ceren Sull'oceano the Unicorn Seapony (A Seapony's Tale: Ceren's Descent) *Chance the Nine tailed Fox (Clever Like a Fox) *Cinder the Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil) *Claire the Griffin (Marked) *Colossus the Steam/Metal Golem (The Tale Of Colossus) *Cutler the Spriggan (When Nature Calls) *Damien the Devil Imp (Leather-Winged Oddity) *Diamant the Magic Eater (A Heart of Stone) *Disdain the Kirin (Forging a Knight) *DK the Gorilla (DK Has a Big Heart) *Dreamtide the Nightmare (Darkside of the Moon) *Elder One the Manticore (The "Elder One") *Epsilon (Deductive Synthesis) *Fizzle the Goblin (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Flynt the Diamond Dog (The Chronicles of Flynt) *Granite the Armor Lizard (The tale of an Armor Lizard) *Grunt the Orc (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Gunhaver the Night Shade (Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem) *Hollow the Samurai Nobody (Quest of a Nobody) *Hunter the Manticore (Those who took the sword) *Idilah the Fire Djinn (The Smokeless Flame) *Inaba the Antylamon (Equestria Digital) *Ivan the Ursus Solaris (The Last Light, A New King?) *Jack Daniel the Dreamkeeper (Travels of a Hunter) *Jon the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) *John Darke the "Dersite" Puppet (Calamity Hound Overture, Cascade Ominence, Benign Overlord) *Komodo the Dragon (Strength of a Brother's Bond) *Lycan the Two Horned Wolf (Flames of the Fateless) *Melgrephor the Arch-Demon (Malgrephor The Demon) *Michiko the three tailed Kitsune (The Peaceful Morning Breaks) *Necore the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) *Notus the Familiar (The Heroes we Are) *Opal the Amphithere (The Tale of the Opal Serpent) *Penny the Husky (Cry Havoc) *Red Tide the Lich (The Lullaby of the Lich) *Rumor the Shade (Shadows of the Knight) *Salazar the Basilisk (King of Serpents: Concord's Dawn) *S'Gosa the Sload (The Ugly, Bad or Good? A Sload's Tale) *Shade the Organisation XIII Coat (Quest of a Nobody) *Shadow the Zebra (The Guardian Shadow) *Siktral the Dragon (Sikral's Life in the Dark) *Stormjaw the Sandgator (Through Desert Sand and Forest Storm) *Sylus the Ottsel(The Chronicles of a Furball) *Tiberius the Timberwolf (Wandering Wood) *Trace the Chocobo (Calamity Hound Overture, Cascade Ominence, Benign Overlord) *Vixen the last One (Advent of Victory ) *Zeeslang the Sea Serpent (A Voice Like Water) *??? the White Walker (Once Burnt, Twice as Cold) List of characters Category:All